Search engines today are intelligent enough to serve us ‘relevant’ content. But reliable content is not generally available, especially when it is contributed by a regular Internet user or citizen (“netizen”). Content from websites of governments, corporations, markets, and the like are reliable because they are governed by some rules and regulations. But UGC (user generated content) contributed by a netizen is not always reliable.